Goodly Ghouls
Basics Dwarven legend has it that once, when the earth was young, a war of the gods killed half of the mortal beings that had been made. The earth cried out in anguish as her children were lain within her, still and unbreathing, and in her anger, she imbued five of them with half-life out of her vital essence, that they might one day wreak revenge on the gods who so scorned her children. According to the same legend, whenever the Ghouls are destroyed, their immortal essence hovers in the spirit world, awaiting champions to whom they might bond their souls. These champions become the new incarnations of the Ghouls, and are always destined for greatness, provided they do not die before they have served the earth's purpose. The Five Acereraka, Lich Queen Notable for being the only woman among the Five, Acereraka is a mistress of death, raining necrotic fury on those who have offended the mother earth. When bound to her phylactery, she is also unable to truly be destroyed, making her the most resiliant of the Ghouls, and thus the greatest target of wrath for the gods. Aapep, Son of Egypt Bound in the linens of death for all eternity, the raw strength of this Egyptian commoner are sufficient to shake the foundations of the heavens in his bloodthirsty rage. He exudes decay and rot to all those near who offend his mission. Vladimir, Taster of Bloods Perhaps the most cuning and twisted of the Five, Vladimir is the archetype by which all vampires were formed. His essense can be dispersed into a mist or a cloud of bats, and he always seeks to visciously destroy and torture those who oppose the earth's will. He is by nature evil, and all his incarnations become bent to his perverse aims. Achishachar of the Dusk The only of the Five who will relinquish an avatar before its death, this Jewish priest is cloaked in the shadows of the deepest sea, and will strike from the dark to eviscerate his foes. If banished by the Creator of Creators, YHWH, he will retreat into darkness, leaving room for his brother, Avior of the Dawn, to bind with his incarnation. Haerviu of the Soul-Sword This Breton warrior lived and died by his sword, and in his death, the earth poured out his soul into it. Those with whom he bonds are always tough and strong, pure and noble of heart, and valiant swordsmen--though often mentally unbalanced, as Haerviu was prone to the Berserk when entering combat. The One Avior of the Dawn As written in the Deuterocannonical book of Avior, 4:25-27a, "And The LORD said unto Avior, 'Behold, for you are named, "My father is light," and as a son of the light, so shall ye be light.' And The LORD sent Gabriel to touch the lips of Avior, and lo! he was as of the light, and he arose from death. So Avior sped into the shadows to dispel them." Category:Faction Category:Mythology Category:Pages with broken file links